vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lizzie Saltzman
Summary Elizabeth "Lizzie" Saltzman is a major recurring character on The Vampire Diaries, guest character on The Originals, and main character on Legacies. She is one of the twin daughters of Alaric Saltzman and Josette Laughlin, the other being Josie Saltzman. Due to Josette's death, she was carried via surrogacy by Caroline Forbes. Her existence was revealed in Let Her Go by Kai, the babies' uncle. However, in I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, Kai stabs Jo in the abdomen multiple times, killing her and supposedly killing the twins. However, in Best Served Cold, it was revealed that the Gemini Coven transferred the twins into Caroline's womb. Since then, she has been raised by both Alaric and Caroline. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Lizzie Saltzman Origin: Legacies Gender: Female Age: 16 years old Classification: Siphoner, Member of the Gemini Coven, Student, Alaric Saltzman's Daughter, Josie Saltzman's Twin Sister Powers and Abilities: Absorption (Siphoners naturally have the power to absorb magic from all sources, including spells and other beings, and have to absorb it to use it), Magic (Via Absorption), Telekinesis, Magic Nullification (Can dispell spells aby absorbing their magic like she did with the boundary spell on the Armory's vault along with her sister), Fire Manipulation, Exorcism (Expelled Inadu's spirit from Hope's body along with Josie through a ritual), Pain Manipulation (Can cause excruciating migraines and aneurysms), Biological Manipulation (Can attack organs with her magic or telekinesis. Started to dessicate Caroline while still unborn), Durability Negation (Can attack internal organs with her magic), Forcefield Creation (Can create magical shields to protect herself and other people. Can create boundaries to keep individuals lock in a certain location), Illusion Creation (Changed the color of her outfit in her mirror. Can cause illusion in the spirit of other people), Electricity Manipulation (Caused the lights of the Salvatore school to explode in an alternate reality while angered), Ice Manipulation (Can mentally freeze objects and almost froze the dark magic within the Mora Miserium), Limited Martial Arts and Weapon Mastery (Learned hand-to-hand combat and stick fighting with her father), likely others Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can harm and defeat powerful supernatural beings like an Arachne. Comparable to her sister Josie who can harm the likes of Hope Mikaelson) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Human level Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range, far higher with magic Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above average. Weaknesses: The amount of magic she can absorb is finished and she has to replenish it to continue to use magic, needs a physical contact from a source to absorb magic, suffers from bipolarity and emotional instability, same weakness as other witches and siphoners. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Biology Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Illusionists Category:Electricity Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Witches Category:Teenagers Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Schoolgirls Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Ice Users